Coming To Terms
by Ren421
Summary: “Well, well, well.”   Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Coming To Terms

**Pairings:** Elricest, OC/Al

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 8,257  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **"Well, well, well." Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.

**Coming To Terms**

Chapter 1

A change came over Alphonse the day he dragged his brother in tears from Mustang's office. Though the younger boy's eyes were dry at the time, they changed. He could no longer look Edward in the eyes anymore. A fleeting glance was all he could ever manage, and a quick shamed look away. Ed winced every time it happened, his heart faltering. He cursed himself and wished he'd never gone to his superior officer with his tearful tale of a little brother that loved more than he should. He would never forget how white Al's face had been when he'd startled both men with a soft 'no'. Ed's head had jerked up, eyes flowing, and his heart had stumbled to see the blankness on Al's face. "It's alright, Niisan," he'd said just as softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing will change. Come home." As for Mustang, Al couldn't even bring himself to look in the man's general direction.

As Al had supported him back to their room, only one time had he given Ed a wounded look. "Why did you…" Then he sighed. "Never mind." But Ed knew. Al was humiliated and crushed. It was bad enough to have finally worked up the courage to tell Ed how he really felt, and been, in a round about way, rebuffed, but then Ed had gone to someone outside, and told everything.

That evening, Ed had screwed himself up and kissed Al. Al had leapt away with horror on his beautiful face. "Don't do that, Niisan, please."

"But why not, Al?" Ed had whispered, shaken by Al's response even more than he'd been by his earlier declaration, "You said…"

"No!" And Al's voice had been trembling but fierce. "Did you really think I would welcome it now, knowing how you really feel?" And Ed had fallen silent, the realization of what he'd done finally sinking in.

"Are you going to leave me, Al?" Ed had asked softly, hair in his eyes to hide the tears.

"No, Niisan," Al had said faintly. "I could never live without you." Then Al had gone and made up a bed on the couch, refusing to sleep beside his brother ever again.

Ed had wept silent tears, realizing that what Al had wanted hadn't really been so terrible, only utterly surprising, and that his own actions had built what was feeling like an unbreachable wall between them. He could understand why Al was sleeping on the couch. If he was in love, and knew the object of his desire didn't want him that way, he would do the same. But he'd never realized that in going to Mustang with his tearful tale would cost him almost everything with Al.

His brother meant everything to Ed. Everything. And now, he had almost nothing. A now overly quiet young man lived with him, barely able to look him in the eye, shying away at every touch. There were no more rough and tumbled playful mock fights, and their sparring had a silent painful quality, and Al lost every time now. Al couldn't bear his brother's touch and thus held back, trying to avoid contact as much as possible. When Ed had pinned Al to the floor, there had been no victory, no triumph. Al had given him a strangled "You win," and lunged away as quickly as possible.

But when Ed came home from work one night, there was no Al. He'd been almost frantic. Al had come reeling in very late, and had been more than a little drunk. "What the hell, Al?" Ed had asked furiously, then fell silent when Al had hugged him, giggling, the scent of gin on his breath almost overpowering.

"S'okay, Niisan," He'd slurred. "Mmmm… forgotten how nice you smell, how warm… forgotten…" He'd kissed the side of Ed's neck sloppily as Ed supported him, and Ed jumped. Too drunk to notice, he fell into Ed's bed, dragging his brother with him. Al was laughing softly, telling him how much he loved him, how beautiful Ed was. Then he began to kiss and touch Ed. Ed had tensed slightly in surprise, afraid that Al would feel the motion, but he was too drunk, too lost in a soft and sleepy passion to notice. The more Al kissed him, the more Ed realized he liked it, and began to respond in kind. And when Al touched him between the legs, he'd moaned in astonishment at how much pleasure it brought him.

Al woke up feeling terrible. His head ached abominably, and there was a foul taste in his mouth. Then he tensed. He was in Ed's bed. Turning his head in dread, he found Ed sleeping next to him, on his back. And Ed was naked. Peeking under the blankets, he saw he was too, and there was the faint scent of sex. He poked his drink-clouded memories and saw himself overwhelming his brother with his unwelcome passion. "Oh, god, no," Al whispered stricken. If he'd felt sick before, it was nothing compared to the nausea that washed over him now. Trembling, he crept from the bed without waking his brother and locked himself into the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast, he hoped the sound would muffle his retching. He'd come home drunk and raped the man he loved, his own brother, who didn't want him like that. He scrubbed himself until his body was raw, and did not spare the traitor between his legs. Only when there wasn't a drop of hot water left, what was cascading over his shivering body was icy cold, did he finally get out.

He heard Ed moving around, and cringed. What on earth was he going to say to Ed now? Peeking out the bathroom door, he heard his brother in the kitchen, and lunged for the bedroom, dressing in clean clothes hurriedly, swearing softly as the fabric snagged on wet skin. Nervously slicking back his shaggy honey blond hair, he finally slipped out the room to face his wronged brother.

Ed surprised him by giving him a hesitant smile. "I… I made breakfast for us. Thought you might be hungry."

Al's stomach revolted, and not just from his hangover. Al wished he were dead. "No thank you. I'm afraid… I feel a little sick."

"That's to be expected," Ed said with a fond smile. "Remember that time I got drunk and kept throwing up everywhere?" He noticed Al's delicately green complexion. "Sorry… Ummm, Al? You're only fifteen. You're too young to drink, don't you think?"

Al sourly thought that was just a little hypocritical of Ed, considering he'd just reminded them both of the time he got stinking drunk at fourteen, but he said nothing. "Don't worry," he said quietly. "I wont be drinking again, I promise."

Ed smiled again, tremulously.

Al's hands tightened around the hot tea Ed had given him. "Look, Niisan, about last night…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed had replied nervously. "It's okay, Al. Really. It was… nice. I liked it."

Al couldn't meet his brother's eyes at all anymore. "No, it's not okay. I'm sorry. I… I…"

"Don't be," Ed said, trying to get Al to look at him, and failing. "I really did like it. It felt really good. We can do it again, whenever you like."

Al shook his head, then froze. That had been unwise. He waited for the world to stop spinning. "Please don't put a good face on this, Ed. What I did was wrong. I… abused you. God. It wont happen again, I promise."

Ed was wringing his hands. Since Al walked into the kitchen, he had yet to meet his eyes. And what he could see of his brother's clouded eyes, they were filled with shame and anguish. "It wasn't abuse, Al," he whispered. Al so seldom called him Ed. "I swear it wasn't. It… god, it felt really good. I would like to do it again, and I mean that."

Al looked at Ed for a moment, and found he couldn't bear it. "Can we not talk about this anymore, please? You have every right to… but I just want to forget what I did. I wont get drunk again, I promise. You don't have to pretend it was nice. You don't have to pretend you love me that way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm too weak to leave you." And Al got up slowly, abandoned his barely touched tea, and slipped out the back door into the garden.

Ed stood by the open door, listening to his brother's soft weeping at the end of the garden and his heart twisted. He hadn't been lying. He'd liked what Al had done to him, very, very much. He'd had no idea that Al could make him feel that way. It had been heat and white pleasure and rapture. But Al thought he was just pretending to help him save face. He really couldn't blame Al. He would too, if their positions were reversed. Ed had hoped that Al would come back in before he had to leave for work, but he wasn't surprised when his brother didn't. He left for HQ with a heavy heart.

When he got home, Al was once more not home. Before Al had left, however, he'd cleaned up, changing Ed's soiled sheets and remaking the bed, cleaning up the kitchen and just generally tidying up. He wondered if Al was out drinking again, and felt apprehensive. He didn't want his brother to be caught up in liquor's evil snare.

But Al came home soon after he did, his eyes clear. And he was dressed in his nicest clothes. At Ed's puzzled expression, Al gave him a weak smile, his eyes on the floor at Ed's feet. "I got a job," he said softly. "Working at the university downtown." He was clutching a folder in his hands. "I'm going to be a research assistant. One of several, but it's a start. I'll soon be contributing to the bills."

"Al, that's wonderful!" Ed stepped up to give him a hug, but Al shied away violently, almost falling in his haste to get away.

"Yeah. I'll be working late every weekday, so I'll prepare dinner before I go. All you'll have to do is heat it up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Al," Ed said, struggling to hide his hurt. Why wouldn't Al believe him? He really did like making love with his brother. He wanted to do it again and again. He hadn't known it could feel like that. Hadn't realized. And now, Al had got himself a job that would keep him out late. He wondered how much of this was because Al didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Was I that bad?" Ed whispered. "Last night? Was it that terrible with me?"

This brought Al's horrified eyes up with a vengeance. "God, no, Ed. It's not like that at all. It was…" And for a moment a look of pure heavenly bliss spread across his face. Then he turned crimson, shame flooded his eyes, and he lowered his head. "It was wrong. Very wrong. Please, stop pretending you liked it, Niisan. We both know how you really feel about it." And Al hastened to the bedroom to change his clothes before holing up in the living room with the papers he had to fill out for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Coming To Terms

**Pairings:** Elricest, OC/Al

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 8,257  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **"Well, well, well." Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.

Coming To Terms

Chapter 2

Mustang watched his young subordinate closely. It had been just over three months since Al caught Ed distraught over Al's confession of passionate love. The next day, Mustang had asked how things were, but Ed had refused to talk about it. But Ed changed. He had grown quiet, pensive, but his temper was even more unpredictable than before. Mustang wondered if he was giving himself to his brother, but doubted it. Al used to come by frequently to bring Ed a lunch or snacks or a special treat; Al never came back to HQ again. But no matter what was happening in the Elric household, Ed was as eager to rush home after hours as before.

Things changed again about a month ago. Ed became even more edgy, prone to fits of unexplained tears, followed by snarling embarrassment. And Ed lingered after work, sometimes for hours, eating a sandwich from the cafeteria for dinner.

"We need to talk, Edward."

Ed's head lifted, startled, sandwich still stuffed into his mouth as he looked at Mustang standing in the doorway. "Why?" He asked with his mouth full. "I'm getting more work done than ever before, aren't I?"

"Look, I know you're unhappy. Talk to me. Maybe we can…"

"No. I made that mistake once before, I'm not going to do it again." At Mustang's hurt look, he went on. "Look, Mustang, put yourself in Al's place. You finally work up the courage to tell your brother you're in love with him, and he goes and runs to someone outside the family, crying in fear, and telling _everything._" He bit his lip. "I not only crushed his heart, Mustang, I _humiliated _him. My brother! He can't even look at my face anymore. No. This time I'm gonna keep my big mouth shut, even if there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of him overhearing this time."

"Yes. He works late at the university now. I heard."

Ed threw him a disgusted look but said nothing, nor would he reveal anything else.

Ed was lonely. He only saw Al for a short while in the mornings before he had to go to work, and for a little while in the evening after Al got home from work. But then, Al began to look at him again. There was still shame in his eyes, but at least he was looking. The tension between them eased considerably but never quite left. And Al actually began to smile a little. And Ed was grateful, until he found out why.

It was Saturday. Though things had gotten a little better, Al still felt uncomfortable spending time with Ed, and still spent hours outside, leaving Ed to his books and studies. Offers to help weed and such had been gently rebuffed. Weekends that once were spent in laughter and play and quiet studies together had become almost silent, always lonely days, for both of them.

There was a knock on the door. Ed rose to answer it uneasily, hoping it wasn't Mustang. Al would cross the street to avoid Ed's superior now. But he couldn't imagine who else would be knocking on their door. To his surprise, he found two strange boys on the doorstep. One was black haired with gray eyes and a dusting of freckles across his nose, the other was considerably younger, with glossy brown hair and the biggest brown eyes Ed had ever seen. Both were extremely attractive, and at least the brunette was not taller than he was, even if he was considerably younger.

They looked abashed to see Ed at the door. "Ummm, hello," The black haired young man said. "Is… Al home?"

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" The brunette chimed in before Ed could answer.

Ed thrust his metal fingers into his hair in bewilderment. "Yes, and yes."

"Wow!" The younger boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. The older one elbowed him sharply.

"I'm Sam Jensen," The taller one said. "And this is Jaxon Martin. We work with Al at the university. Could we see him?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ed said belatedly. "Come in. I'll go get him." The two of them filed in and Ed went out the back door, startling Al who was just coming up the back steps with a bowl full of ripe tomatoes. Al was so surprised that he almost dropped the bowl, but Ed steadied it by grabbing it, his hands landing over his brother's. Al gasped and jerked free, leaving the bowl in Ed's hands.

Smiling sheepishly, he took it back, careful to place his hands on the bowl and not Ed's. "Did you want something, Niisan?"

"You've got company. Two guys from the university."

"Really?" For the first time in forever, Al looked eager. "Cool!" He dashed past Ed and into the house. "Sam! Jaxon! Hey guys!"

Ed stood on the back steps quietly, wistfully listening to the happy tone in his brother's voice. Once Al used to sound that way about him. He wandered dismally back inside, sitting down and opening his book again.

"So," Al said, washing his hands as he put the bowl of tomatoes on the counter, "what brings you two guys to my neck of the woods?"

Ed was trying to ignore Jaxon, who was staring at him with huge chocolaty brown eyes. He had a winsome quality about him, reminiscent of Al. Or rather, how Al used to be.

Sam wandered into the kitchen. "Remember how I told you I was going to work on the flux modulator at home last night? Well, I think I had a breakthrough. Jaxon insisted on staying up half the night taking notes; wouldn't listen to me and go to bed. Anyway, the problem is, I've hit another snag. I was wondering if you'd take a look-see and figure out what I've overlooked."

"Sure, Sam," Al said amiably, clearing a basket of fruit and some books off the kitchen table. "Did you bring the specs with you?"

"Naturally. Jaxon has them. Jaxon. Jaxon! Stop gawking and come here."

Jaxon gave Ed a weak smile and dashed into the kitchen with his folder. Soon the table was covered with papers and notes and diagrams. The boys were just about nose first into the table peering at them, muttering words like vectors, interfaces and alignments. Ed listened shamelessly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Al exclaimed excitedly. "Here's the problem. Your chemical array is wrong. Look…" And Al snatched a black pen from behind Sam's ear without a second thought and began to scratch at a particular diagram. "If you change the array here, here, and here, it will concentrate both the hydrogen and oxygen particles instead of the carbons."

Ed was fascinated. Al and his friends were combining alchemy and chemical engineering from the sounds of things. He set his book aside and rose to check it out.

"I knew it!" Jaxon was saying excitedly. "I knew the array was wrong! I've been watching Al very carefully, and I knew!"

Sam was almost jumping with joy. "You did it, Al! I knew you would! We're almost there!" Gleefully, Sam threw his arms around Al, both of them laughing, until they paused, blushed, and broke apart, looking anywhere except at each other.

Ed sat slowly back down, a cold weight settling deep in his gut.

"Let's go back to the lab, right now, and do a field test." Jaxon said.

"Eh, can't," Sam said, having recovered. "The lab's locked up tight. Professor Humber forbade us from working this weekend. Says we work too hard and need time off, remember?"

"So?" Jaxon prompted saucily. "Al has the keys, he could let us in. Won't you, Al?"

Al gave an amused snort. "Let me think about this… NO."

"Awwww…"

"Jaxon, you know Al would never betray the Professor's trust," Sam said reprovingly.

"Dammit all," Jaxon, swore, and Al and Sam chorused their disapproval of his language. "Fine. Darn it. Better? I still can't believe we have to wait until Monday. Can we at least go in early then?"

Ed clutched his book with bloodless fingers. It suddenly occurred to him that he knew next to nothing about his brother now, when he used to know everything. Now Al had a life, a job, friends, a boss that trusted him with keys to the lab, maybe even a boyfriend. And Ed had known nothing of this.

"Hey, look guys, I've got to start dinner and…"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sam said, hastily rolling up the sheets while Jaxon gathered the papers.

"Al, why don't you invite your friends to stay for dinner?" Ed was lounging in the pass through window between the kitchen and the living room. "We can order takeout."

"Really?" Jaxon blurted out. "That'd be great!"

Al gave one of his now rare delicious laughs. "Aren't you guys sick of takeout? I know I am. We eat it every day. How about I make us all a nice home cooked meal? How long has it been since you guys have had one of those?"

The boys responded enthusiastically, and Al took the opportunity to walk over to Ed. "Thanks," he said softly, giving him one of his old sweet smiles.

"Don't thank me," Ed muttered, "It's your house too. You're always welcome to invite your friends over. " Feeling hurt for some reason, Ed walked back to his chair and picked up his book, leaving Al staring after him in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Coming To Terms

**Pairings:** Elricest, OC/Al

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 8,257  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **"Well, well, well." Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.

Coming To Terms

Chapter 3

Ed read with single-minded intent, only listening with half an ear as Sam helped Al cook. Suddenly, he felt uneasy, and looked over his book to find Jaxon sitting across the coffee table from him, watching closely.

"Hi," the boy almost chirped.

"Heh, hi," Ed said confounded. "Can I help you?" Why was the boy so fascinated with him?

"I've never met a real live State Alchemist before. And you're the Fullmetal Alchemist. You're famous!"

Ed flushed. "Don't believer everything you hear, kid. I'm simply a person, just like you."

"As if! You're the Hero of the People! You got certified at twelve! Al's teaching me alchemy. Maybe soon I can join the military too, and be a hero like you."

Ed was uncomfortable with this. "The stories about me are greatly exaggerated. Besides, you can be a hero without joining the military. "

"Do you really have a metal arm?" The boy was insatiably curious, but strangely enough, his blunt question did not offend Ed.

"Yes, I do." It felt good for someone to pay attention to him outside the office, even if it was just a little kid. "Do you want to see?" The boy's eagerness struck a warm chord with Ed.

"Do I? You bet!" Jaxon bounced over to stand by Ed's chair.

Ed smiled, and shrugged out of his black jacket, leaving him in his black tank top. "There you go."

"So cool!" Jaxon ran inquisitive fingers up the cool gleaming surface of Ed's arm. "So this is automail. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Especially when it's cold. But it's better than nothing."

"Wow…" Jaxon turned Ed's hand over and began to manipulate the fingers, smiling at the soft clinking sounds.

"How old are you, Jaxon?" Ed asked, staring at the boy's elfin face.

"Thirteen…" He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll be thirteen in a month. Sam says he's gonna throw me a birthday party. Do you want to come? I'd love it if you came."

"If I can," Ed said noncommittally. "Would you like to call your parents and tell them you're having dinner here so they won't worry?"

"Oh, I don't have any. Sam took me in about a year ago. That's why this party is so important to me. It's my first. Al is coming. I'd love it if you did too, if you aren't busy that is." Jaxon was peering at the cables in the crook of his elbow now.

"Don't you go to school?"

"Oh, I can't now. I'm too old. I've missed too many years. But Sam's been teaching me, and now Al is too." Jaxon made a face. "I have two teachers!"

"I see. Your parents died a long time ago, didn't they? I'm sorry."

"Oh, its okay now. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember them. Besides, I have Sam and Al now. They make sure I eat right and brush my teeth and all that silly grown up stuff. Sometimes, though, they go a bit overboard. They only let me work with them in the lab for four hours a day. Only four hours! Is that fair, I ask you?" Jaxon sniffed. "That's patently unfair because Al's only two years older than me, and he works for hours and hours and hours."

"Three, actually, Jaxon. Al will be seventeen in 43 days." But who was counting? Ed blinked when Jaxon swarmed into his lap, pushing his arm up to inspect the dark inner workings of his armpit, fingers lightly tracing the flange of metal that covered his upper chest. Ed stifled a laugh. Jaxon's fingers tickled him whenever they slipped onto flesh. "And Al's been working pretty much since he was eleven, like me. But it's no life for you. Enjoy your childhood. It ends all too quickly."

"Jaxon!" Sam's voice shocked them both, making them jump. Jaxon almost tumbled from his lap, but Ed caught him and pressed him to his chest.

"Get off of Mr. Elric's lap right now and leave him alone!" Sam was standing dismayed in the door between the kitchen and living room.

Ed held up his metal hand. "He's fine. I don't mind." He wistfully patted Jaxon's luxurious chestnut hair. "We're getting acquainted here, and I've been invited to a birthday party. I'd like to accept if that's alright."

Jaxon grinned up at him happily, Sam smiled hesitatingly, and Al simply stared at his brother in surprise.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Sam said faintly. "I'll make sure you get an invitation." He turned, then looked back. "Are you sure he's not bothering you?"

"No, Really. We're both fine here. You two run back to the kitchen." Ed waved them away.

Sam went back into the kitchen, but Al hesitated a bit longer, unable to help but give Ed a soft smile. Then Sam was tugging him back into the kitchen. "C'mon, Al. You promised you would make me some more of your cream puffs."

Jaxon did not resume his inspection of Ed's automail, but did not leave his lap either. "Sam likes Al," the boy said with a wistful air.

"Naturally," Ed said absently. "Just like he does you, I'm sure."

Jaxon smothered a laugh. "No, I mean he really likes Al. He wants Al to be his boyfriend."

The coldness settled into Ed's gut again, and he looked closely at Jaxon. "Is that so?"

"The first time I saw him kiss Al, I was mad. I wanted to be Sam's boyfriend. But now, I can't decide who I want more; Sam or Al. I guess I'll just take them both when I'm old enough."

Ed stifled a smile, despite his heartache. Jaxon said the damndest things. "I see." He coughed. "If they're kissing, doesn't that mean Al's already Sam's boyfriend?" Ed knew he should feel shame for pumping the boy like he was for information, but he didn't.

"No, Al wont. Sam has asked several times, I've heard him. But Al says it wouldn't be fair. He's in love with someone else. Said he wont commit until he can with a free heart."

Ed made a mental note to never discuss private matters anywhere this boy might overhear. "You.. you don't tell just anyone about Sam and Al, do you?"

"Of course not!" Jaxon looked affronted. "I'm only telling you because you love Al. He's your brother. You would never use this information to hurt him."

"Yeah," Ed said faintly, overcome with irony. "I do love him. And he is my brother."

Dinner was an elaborate affair, because Sam couldn't decide what he wanted Al to make, so Al made a little bit of everything. Afterwards, Ed insisted on cleaning up, since Al and Sam cooked, and Jaxon volunteered to help him.

Al shrugged, smiled and went out onto the porch with Sam while the other two made entirely too much noise in the kitchen. Afterwards, Jaxon lay on the sofa while Ed set up a game of checkers. But they never played. Jaxon smiled dreamily at Ed.

"You're so beautiful. Maybe I'll make you my boyfriend instead, when I grow up." He gave a massive yawn, and closed his eyes.

Ed blushed fiercely, and quietly put the checkers away in the closet by the back yard window.

"God, Al, you taste so sweet…" Ed froze at the breathless quality of Sam's voice. "Kiss me again."

Ed turned his head slightly, glad he'd turned the living room lights out for Jaxon, otherwise, the two might have seen him. Then again, they might not. Al and Sam were on the padded bench on the back porch, and Sam had pushed Al down onto his back. Al was holding Sam tightly, leaning up into the older boy's hot kisses. In the bright moonlight, Ed saw Sam's hand moving down, pressing Al's legs apart and caressing him through his pants firmly.

"Wait… Wait, Sam…" Al gasped, reaching to grab Sam's wrist.

"Why…? I like touching you. You like it too, I can feel it." Sam must have squeezed, because Al moaned faintly.

"Because… because… I just cant. Oh, god, Sam… You know why… Holy GOD!" Al's back arched, then he jackknifed up, pushing Sam off his body as he slapped his hand over his own mouth, breathing harshly.

Sam didn't seem too put out. He pressed himself to Al's side, caressing his belly, and turning his head for more wet kisses. "You're so hard, Al. And damn, but you're responsive. Let me make love to you. You know I want you. I promise I'll make it good for you." His hand plunged into Al's pants, and Al stifled a low moan into his hand.

"Stop… can't… Sam please…" Even as he whispered his refusal, Al arched helplessly into Sam's moving hand. Finally he gave a soft growl, grabbed the older boy's hand and pulled free. "Jeez, Sam. Our brothers are just on the other side of that wall. Even if I was of a mind to, we can't make love here."

"Then let's go to your bedroom. Don't say no, Al. I love you…." And Sam stopped in dismay.

Al suddenly stood up. "Don't say that." His voice was strained. "I'm not… worth it."

"I am sick to death of hearing you say that, Al. What's wrong with someone loving you? Why are you so afraid of it? Why are you so afraid of my love?"

"You don't know, Sam. You have no idea. Just trust me when I say I'm not a very nice person, okay? Don't… don't love me. Not only can I not love you back, but I would never be good for you."

"Why? Why wont you tell me? Who hurt you so badly you wont take a chance with me?" Sam stood too, standing very close to Al, but not touching him. "Whoever they were, they were stupid."

_That's an understatement. _Ed's heart was aching. How could Al think he wasn't a nice person? And he was the one that had hurt him so badly.

"I should never have started anything with you." Al's voice was so sad.

"You didn't start anything, Al. I did. Hell, it took me a whole month just to get you to kiss me back."

"I… I shouldn't kiss you anymore. I should end this, before I hurt you too. Sam… I think I'd better find myself another job."

"No, god no, Al. Please. Please don't say that. I… I won't press you anymore. Just give me what you can. The kisses are enough. Please, don't leave. Don't quit. You're doing great work. We're doing great work because of you. Please Al, don't do this."

"Sam…"

"Look, do you want me to beg? Okay, I'll beg. Don't leave me, Al. Don't go away. Please." Sam dropped to his knees.

"Get up," Al hissed, and pulled Sam to his feet.

"Jaxon likes you. No, he loves you. If you leave him too, it will break his heart. So many people have left him, don't be one of them too."

Al gave a hissed indrawn breath. "That's dirty pool…"

"Hey, I'm desperate. I'll do anything, say anything, to keep you at my side." He pulled Al back into his arms, sensing victory.

"Oh, Sam. I don't want to hurt you. I'll only end up hurting you if I keep kissing you."

Sam pulled him even closer, one hand on the small of Al's back, pressing them flush together, the other tangling in his honey blond ponytail. "You'll hurt me more if you don't," he said huskily, and he kissed Al again, long and wet and messy, and Al responded helplessly.

When Sam pinned him to the wall, right next to the window, Al gasped and finally tore his mouth free. "Sam… we have to stop… Ed…"

"You're brother's a grown man, Al," Sam panted. "He knows how things go."

"You…" Another hot wet kiss. "Don't get it…" Al whimpered into yet another kiss.

Sam licked Al's lips, another mindbending whimper from the younger man. "What, is he a virgin? I've heard tales…"

"No!" Al gasped, pulling free. "He's no virgin, trust me." Al's voice became quiet and sad.

"Sam?" Jaxon's voice came from the sofa, sleepy and plaintive.

Ed almost swallowed his tongue, and slipped through the shadows to the bathroom, making it just in time as Sam and Al came in from the porch.

"Hey there, Jaxon," Sam said softly, reaching down to stroke the boy's tousled brown hair. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mmmm. Yeah, I did." He peeked over Sam's shoulder at Al. "You're brother is so nice. And so beautiful too. How do you stand it?"

Al spread his hands helplessly.

Sam laughed. "Oh, Jaxon. Come on, buddy, hop up, its time to go home." He leaned down and picked the boy up, snuggling him close in his arms.

"Hmmm… okay, Sam. Can we come back to visit again? Mr. Elric's so nice. I want to see him again. Okay?"

"Only if Mr. Elric doesn't mind, Jaxon," Sam said softly.

"I don't mind. Bring him back anytime you like," Ed said softly, standing in the entry of the hall, looking for all the world as if he'd just stepped out of the bathroom.

"There now, you see? Yes, we'll come back soon, Jaxon." Sam laid the sleepy boy on his shoulder, as Al picked up the folder and rolls. Before Al realized anything was afoot, Sam leaned forward and kissed Al's lips lingeringly. Al's eyes widened, but he didn't pull back. "See you Monday, Al?" He said softly.

"Yeah. Bright and early, like Jaxon said." Al's voice was faint.

"Good. I'll pick you up then. Eight o'clock?"

"That's fine." And Al followed Jaxon out to their car, watching him belt the sleeping boy into the passenger seat. Then Sam straightened and kissed Al again. "Monday. Be here, or I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth. Hear me?"

"I hear you," Al couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Coming To Terms

**Pairings:** Elricest, OC/Al

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 8,257  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **"Well, well, well." Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.

Coming To Terms

Chapter 4

He stood on the curb until Sam and Jaxon drove away and vanished around the corner. Then with a sigh, he went back into the house.

"Well, well, well."

Al looked nervously at Ed, who still leaned in the door to the hallway, looking almost… predatory.

"What? Ok, so Sam and I…" He stammered.

"Yeah. So you've got a boyfriend now." Ed said, with deceptive softness.

Al opened his mouth to refute that, then changed his mind, his eyes brightening. "Yeah, I guess I do. Now… now you don't have to feel you must lie to me and say you want me. Now you don't need to worry that I'm pining away for you."

Ed straightened up slowly. As painful as the night's revelations had been for him, he was suddenly glad for them. There was no way he would let Al turn him away now. Now he could prove to him that he did want him. That he wasn't lying.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" He moved slowly, so slowly towards his brother.

"Ummm, yeah," Al felt strangely like he was being stalked. "So you see, everything's fine then. We're okay. You don't have to worry about me wanting you anymore…." Al began to back up. "Niisan… what… what are you doing?" With a bump, he found himself against the wall.

"What am I doing?" Ed stopped, less than a breath separating their bodies. "Wanting _you, _Al. That's what I'm doing."

"But, Niisan, I…I have a boyfriend. You're safe from me. My heart's not pining for you. You don't have to pretend…"

He jumped when Ed's hands landed on the wall on either side of his head. "That would work, Al, if I _was _pretending. But I'm not. I want you. I have for some time now. I was an idiot before. I had no idea… no idea what it was like to be loved like that by you."

"N…N…Niisan…" Al was trembling, confused and bewildered by Ed's fierce predatory attitude. "Sam…"

"I know you like him, Al. That's fine. But I _love _you. And you love me. And that's just fine with me. I've burned for you, Al, since the night we made love."

Al gasped when Ed suddenly pressed against him, pinning him between his brother's hard, obviously aroused body and the wall.

"Make no mistake, sweetheart," Ed continued, his face rising so that his lips were just a fraction of an inch from Al's, his breath hot and sweet over his younger brother's mouth, "we made love that night. You didn't molest me. You didn't abuse me. We… _we _made love… together. And it was glorious. I've wanted nothing more than to make love with you again."

"N…Niisan… what…"

"Shhh…" And Ed's lips made contact, lightly, softly, and Al whimpered. "Don't talk, love. Just feel. Just feel what I'm going to do to you. All. Night. Long."

Ed seized his brother, yanking him from the wall to force him even more tightly against his smaller but no less hard and aroused body. His hands gripped him, one tightly wound in Al's honey blond hair, angling his head for deep, wet, sloppy kisses, the other on his buttocks, kneading them and pinning their hips together, rubbing himself brazenly against his little brother.

Al was lost. With Ed's lips hot against his, his tongue wet and urgent in his mouth, his hands firmly on his body, and his cock thrusting against his hips, he was lost. All thoughts of rejection or refusal was ripped away by a hurricane force wind of desire and passion. He was vaguely aware of Ed pulling him along, pushing and shoving his clothes off, then a gasp when Ed's bed was somehow against the back of his bared knees, and he fell backwards onto all the blankets and quilts, quite naked.

Gasping and panting, he watched Ed looming over him, backlit by the hall light, almost tearing his own clothes off. Then Ed was on top of him, thrusting their cocks together, mouths fused, tongues twining and writhing in pleasure.

With a smothered oath, Ed ripped his mouth free, ducked his head, and began to kiss and lick Al's neck, eyes heavy with desire and pleasure to feel his little brother moaning and squirming helplessly under his body. He slowly worked his way down Al's body, making outrageous detours along the way. A hard long lick to Al's right nipple, and Al groaned. A gentle nip to Al's left one, and he leapt. A long broad lick down his clenching belly, to delve wetly into his navel. Al's belly hollowed out. Nails raked softly down the younger boy's inner thighs, and Al's legs fell open wider of their own volition.

Al's back arched hard, Ed's cold metal hand caressing and supporting that perfect beautiful curve when liquid fire engulfed his aching cock. Al's mind bent, fractured, and fell into a jangling tinkling pile, shifting on the relentless winds of pleasure. Ed, with no gag reflex to speak of, forced his brother's cock down his throat, burying his nose in the darker honeyed hair between Al's thighs. A high pure shriek was ripped from Al's throat as Ed swallowed, and Al's world exploded in white light, his very soul pumping relentlessly from the tingling tips of his fingers and toes, rushing from all extremities to a burning white hot rush into Ed's greedy mouth. It was endless, this obliterating ecstasy, and Al knew he would die of it. Then everything went black and he fell back limply onto Ed's blankets.

Humming with satisfaction, Ed sucked gently until there wasn't a drop to be had, then lifted his head. Al was slowly coming to, beautiful bronze eyes half open and utterly glazed, a magnificent blush covering that perfect body from head to toe, lips swollen and wet and parted in chest heaving pants. Shaking with need, Ed crawled up his brother's body, raking his hot swollen cock over Al's body as he went, darting his tongue into his brother's open mouth to lick the roof of Al's mouth. He kissed Al's neck, his mouth, his face, over and over again, until Al finally found his wits once more. Then he put his mouth against his brother's ear, and his words were hot and made Al's eyes cross.

"Now, brother-_mine_, either you can put yourself into my body, or I can put myself into yours, your choice, but one of us is getting fucked _hard_ tonight."

And Al smiled slowly, wrapping his legs tightly around his brother's hips. "Is that so, Niisan? Then take me. Take me hard and deep. God, I've wanted this forever!"

When Ed stumbled into work at the unbelievably proper time he was supposed to, he was half asleep. He shambled past startled colleagues, his superior officer and into his cubicle, and collapsed limply in his chair. Even as his head thumped on his arms upon his desk, he grinned, knowing Al was in the same shape he was.

"Fullmetal… are… are you alright?"

Ed looked up weakly at Mustang, who stood in the opening, staring down at him in concern. "Oh, yeah, I'm quite alright."

"You look like you… did something happen to you?" Mustang reached down to touch Ed's forehead. The boy looked sick.

"Heh, you could say that. Stop. I'm fine. What the hell are you doing anyway?" He batted feebly at Mustang's hand.

"Checking for fever. You're flushed, you're eyes are too bright, and you walk like you have a corncob shoved up your ass."

To Mustang's amazement, Ed _giggled. _"Really. Heh. I see." He instinctively hunched, afraid the high collar of his jacket didn't hide the love bites all over his neck. "Well, I'm not sick, so put your mind to rest."

"Are you _drunk?_" He gripped Ed's chin in remorseless fingers, tilting his head up to peer into his face. "And what the hell happened to your mouth?"

Ed slapped his hand away. "Shit, Mustang. I thought you knew everything I did. But you're dense as a brick today. I have been well and truly fucked, is that what you want to hear? Fine I said it. I've been fucked so hard, my eyes have crossed. Fucked so long I can barely walk. Fucked so well, I can't _wait _to go home and do it all over again." He leaned back in his chair, stretched his arms back and over his head in a bone popping stretch, head thrown back to reveal red marks on his throat and neck. Then he heaved a contented sigh and relaxed into his chair, peering up at Mustang in smug satisfaction. "What, nothing to say?"

"I see. You and Al…" Mustang was thoughtful.

"Oh yes. _Finally!_ Damn that boy has a will of iron. I've been trying to seduce him for months. Well, I got tired of that, so I just threw him down and had my wicked way with him."

Mustang sat suddenly on the edge of Ed's desk. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you in tears because his love for you scared you?" Obviously much had been going on that he'd overlooked.

"Heh. Yeah, stupid of me. But I can tell you, no more than a day went past after our talk that I didn't regret feeling that way, and having Al know. I tried to bed him, you know, for his sake, but he wouldn't have anything to do with that. Not that I blamed him. Things were pretty bad for us for a long time. Then he came home drunk one night, and started kissing me. Didn't know what he was doing, of course. But… I realized that it felt good. Very good. Fucking good. And when he took me to bed, it was… Shit. I can't describe it. I'd had no idea being touched by Al could feel that way. Damn." Ed paused to look awed, and Mustang couldn't help but flush slightly at the look in the boy's eyes. "After that, god, how I wanted him. But he was… horrified. Thought he'd abused me. Thought I was just putting a brave face on things, as he said. He cried and told me he was sorry, wouldn't touch me again. And damn, he wasn't lying. He avoided me, he was already sleeping on the couch, would jump if I so much as brushed by him and run away. I was… frustrated to say the least. Started spending a lot of time in the bathroom, making love to my hand. I was always hard around him, always wanting, always burning. Cause I now _knew,_ you see? I knew what his mouth tasted like. I knew what his hands felt like on my body. I knew what his cock felt like rubbing against me, knew what his come tasted like. And I wanted more, more, more! And the damn angsting bastard wouldn't give me any."

Ed looked so disgruntled; Mustang gave a bark of laughter. "That's rich, coming from you."

"No shit. Angst is my shtick. Not, Al's. Besides, there's nothing to angst about. I wanted my brother the same way he wanted me. So I'd been a little scared, which in retrospect, seems ridiculous. I've never been scared of anything before. Well… only the idea of losing Al, but that's pretty much it. And Al didn't want to leave me, he wanted to love me. Anyway, I'd been kicking myself for a long time for fucking up something so… wonderful. Beautiful. Mustang, I just can't describe what Al makes me feel. And God, I love him more now than I ever did before." Ed gave a soft rapturous sigh, making Mustang blink. The boy really did have it bad for his brother. "Well, Saturday night, something happened to change everything. I'm not going to tell you what, so don't bother to ask. But it gave me the leverage I needed to make Al understand I did love him. I did want him. Which isn't to say he still didn't resist. Heh, Al's an Elric alright, how we love our guilt. He put up one hell of a fight, and certainly didn't go down easy. I finally just threw him into my bed, tore his clothes off, and fucked him silly." A deep satisfied sigh. "And it was even better than I remembered. I'd given him the choice, that night, you see. He could fuck me, or I could fuck him, but someone was getting fucked that night. Well, he chose me. We didn't get much sleep that night. After that, we took turns. And damn, love with Al just keeps getting better and better. Well, as it worked out, it was my turn this morning."

Ed gave a massive yawn. "I hope I've properly fed your curiosity, because I gotta be honest with you, boss. I'm beat to shit, I hurt all over, and I'm so tired I could sleep on a bed of nails. I'm just gonna lay my head down, right here, and take a nap. Don't fuss at me, because I've gotten more than my share of work done recently, and I promise I won't make a habit of this."

Mustang sighed. "No, you can't sleep at your desk, it's bad for morale. Come with me." And despite Ed's protests, he grabbed the boy's arm, drug him past his silent, staring colleagues, _who'd heard every word, _and into his office, where he balled up Ed's red coat, shoved the boy down onto the couch, and covered him with his own coat. "Get some sleep. You're useless to me like this."

So Ed snuggled happily down and was soon snoring away, while Mustang bent his head to his work, lips twitching with amusement. Honestly, after Ed's tears so long ago in his office, this was the last result he'd expected. But Ed was so… open and shamelessly pleased with the way things had turned out, that all's well that ended well, and now all he had to do was get Al to relax around him so they could be one big happy family again.

"Do you think Mustang's going to discipline Ed for… for…" Breda's face went blank.

"Incest?" Havoc supplied helpfully. "No. He's the apple of the Fuhrer's eye. Besides, those two boys…" Havoc fell silent a moment, thinking. "They've been through enough. If they love each other that way, and want to be together, more power to them. Personally, I'm not surprised. Those two were always a little too close to be normal. And if they're happy? Hey, it's all good."

Owari


End file.
